Joseph "Joe" Ryder
"Dragon's Fire! Guardian Force Red!" - Joe's rollcall. Joseph "Joe" Ryder is a seventeen year old boy originally hailing from Newark, Ohio. His family recently moved to Angel Grove, where he is now a senior in highschool as well as Guardian Force Red of the Power Rangers: Guardian Force. He is portrayed by Charlie Heaton. Biography The oldest son of Kay Ryder, Joe and his family recently moved to Angel Grove after spending the first seventeen years of his life in Newark, Ohio. A member of a blended family, Joe never knew his biological father and instead considers his stepfather Ray his dad. An anxious teen with a sentimental attachment to his hometown, he initially had a hard time adjusting to life in Angel Grove. However, he's since been chosen to fight evil and protect the innocent as the newest Red Ranger, giving him a purpose in life and (hopefully) a way to cope with his new surroundings! Personality A shy and soft-spoken teen suffering from severe social anxiety, Joe stammers and stumbles over his words often when around those he doesn't know very well. He's very intelligent, creative, and talented, but his lack of self-confidence combined with his bashful nature impede his ability to share his talents with others. A lifelong reader and writer, Joe dreams of becoming an author but doesn't yet have the confidence to follow said dream. As the oldest of five children, Joe has a very protective and almost brotherly nature towards those he cares about. According to Billy, this combined with his inner desire to break out and be more than he is currently makes him the perfect candidate to lead the team. He holds a sentimental attachment towards his hometown of Newark, Ohio and his homestate in general; he is rarely if ever seen not wearing his Ohio State Buckeyes t-shirt. Arsenal Guardian Morpher - Joe's main transformation device. It is a golden oblong object shaped like a tiki head. It opens up on the bottom to reveal a card slot; when used in tandem with Guardian Cards, he can use it to morph, summon weapons and Zords, and even perform powerful elemental attacks. Guardian Defender - Joe's standard issue sidearm during combat. It is a black and gold blaster pistol with a muzzle resembling his Dragon Zord's head. Dragon Buster - Joe's signature weapon, it is a silver and red broadsword resembling his Dragon Zord's tail. It can combine with the others' weapons to form the Cloud Cannon. Dragon Zord - Joe's Zord, it is a cross between a dragon and an airliner. It can combine with the other Guardian Zords to form the Guardian Wing Megazord. Trivia *He is the first Ranger to originally hail from Ohio. He is also the first Ranger to come from a blended family. *Unlike most Red Rangers, Joe is soft-spoken, timid, and isn't a natural leader, at least not at first glance. However, he cares deeply for his friends and teammates and will do anything to protect them as well as the world at large. This in tandem with his inner courage that reveals itself after he morphs makes him the perfect candidate to lead the team. Category:HammerMeister1999 Category:Power Rangers: Guardian Force Category:Red Ranger Category:Male